


The Lingering Smell of Alcohol (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Series: Scent of a Stiles (Traducción) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Scenting, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hueles a alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lingering Smell of Alcohol (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lingering Smell of Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637175) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



—¿Stiles? —pregunta Derek cuando abre la puerta solamente en pantalón de chándal. Debe de haber estado durmiendo,

—¡Soy yo! —anuncia Stiles anuncia— ¡Estoy aquí para hablar contigo! ¡Sobre _cosas_!

Permanecer de pie está resultando muy difícil para Stiles, por lo que se apoya contra la pared. Luego se toma un momento para apreciar el pecho de Derek porque _maldita sea_.

—¿Estás ... —Derek se inclina más cerca, hasta que su cara está contra la piel de Stiles, y luego se echa hacia atrás para decir— Hueles al alcohol.

El ceño fruncido en la cara de Derek es ridículo y Stiles espera que su cara se quede de esa manera. —Puedes apostar tu culo que lo hago —le dice a Derek— Me bebí _todo_.

Derek frunce el ceño ante él de manera agresiva, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para una buena medida—¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Y quién diablos te ha dejado conducir así?

Stiles no le hace caso al comentario de la conducción. El podría conducir incluso dormido. Una vez condujo su jeep a través de una horda de fantasmas. ¿O era un paquete de fantasmas? No, ¿tal vez un rebaño de fantasmas? De todos modos, había un montón de fantasmas. Ellos ocupaban todo el lugar y ni siquiera podía ver por dónde iba, _y_ el tenía a un hombre lobo moribundo en su asiento trasero. Las personas que no hayan pasado por eso no pueden decirle que no puede conducir con el nivel de alcohol _de lo que sea_.

—Tuve que beber, y tenía que conducir, porque nadie te ha dicho que _apestas_ y tenía que hacerlo.

Derek se ve confundido. Por supuesto, Stiles también tiene dificultades para seguirlo, pero está hablando de algo importante, Derek debería prestar más atención.

—¡Atención!— le dice a Derek. Le sale más como un grito, por lo que se hace callar a su mismo y lo intenta de nuevo— Atención. Debes pagarme. A mi. Por tu inutilidad. Porque lo haces y nunca te lo iba a decir y esto... esto tiene que para. Ahora mismo.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, con aspecto muy infeliz. No es que Stiles lo estuviera buscando para hacerlo feliz esta noche. Nadie es feliz. Y ese es el problema— Así que dime —dice Derek.

—¿Decirte qué?

Derek suspira. Stiles sabe que tipo de suspiro es. Es un suspiro condescendiente. Es un suspiro que dice que _su existencia hace doler su cerebro_. Bien, boo-hoo. La existencia de Stiles también hace doler su propio cerebro. Pero eso no es una razón para ser un imbécil.

—Eres un imbécil —dice Stiles.

—Gracias —dice Derek, dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar— Esto ha sido muy informativo. Ahora te puedes ir.

Stiles rueda por la pared y cae sobre Derek, quien lo atrapa como se esperaba y no lo suelta. Probablemente porque Stiles lo haría, pero a Stiles le gusta pensar que es porque lo disfruta. Últimamente Derek lo toca mucho. Lo cual es un problema.

—Stiles, por el amor de dios, ¿qué demonios quieres?

—Quiero —dice Stiles, volviendo la cara para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek— que dejes de ser un culo y me beses.

Stiles sabe que es una idea terrible. Pero un Stiles sobrio nunca lo habría hecho. Pero un Stiles sobrio nunca tendría el valor de pedirle a Derek que lo besara. Pero si esto funciona, entonces... bueno, sera problema del Stiles sobrio.

—¿Qué?

—Besar —dice Stiles y se lame los labios por instinto— Me miras de una manera, y me sigues tocando y sé que quieres hacerlo pero no me besas y me está volviendo loco, y eso apesta y por eso te odio —Hace una pausa y luego rectifica— Bueno, no realmente solo apesta.

Derek cierra los ojos, haciendo una mueca, y dice— _Stiles_ —y Stiles sabe a dónde va esto. Y no es a donde quiere llegar.

—Bien —dice Stiles— Si no me vas a besar, voy a encontrar a alguien que lo haga. Para que lo sepas—No es una amenaza particularmente buena, pero es todo lo que tiene.

—Stiles, tienes diecisiete —dice Derek.

—Estoy al tanto de eso —le dice Stiles, con la cabeza alta, o al menos lo intenta.

—No puedo.

—Bueno, eso es discriminación —Stiles le dice.

Derek se ríe. No es una risa particularmente feliz, pero están tan cerca el uno del otro que su aliento golpea la mejilla de Stiles. Y es agradable.

—Esto es bueno —dice Stiles, metiendo la cara en el cuello de Derek. El pecho de Derek es firme y cálido y muy desnudo, y Stiles podía dormir aquí. Realmente podría.

—Vamos a tomar un café —dice Derek, tirando de él hacia dentro.

Stiles niega con la cabeza y trata de mantenerse firme— Nuh-uh —dice— Quedémonos aquí. Se está bien.

Por una vez, Derek cumple.

FIN


End file.
